Love On The Move
by Red8675309
Summary: Temari is moving. Right when she finds out love for her best friend Tenten. YURI! I suck at summaries...Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Why do you think I'm writing fanfiction?

Red: hi. this is my first fanfiction. it's about Temari and Tenten so if you don't like girls liking girls, I suggest you stop right here. otherwise, enjoy! Oh, and flames will be used to burn the stories you write...

Chapter 1

"We're WHAT?" Temari shouted at her mom.

"Moving."

How the fuck can she say that so calmly! Temari was yelling at her mom in her head. But out loud it was more like, "I hate you..." It came out a little below a whisper and those were the last words she said to her mom before she tore off to her room to cry her eyes out.

After slamming her door five times in a row, ripping the posters off her wall, tearing them into a million pieces, and screaming into her pillow as loud as she could, Temari flopped down on her bed and started crying until she made herself so sick that she threw up.

Temari rested her head on the toilet seat in her personal bathroom and tried not to cry more. She was an only child with a single mom who she could tell anything. At least that's what she thought. She knew why her mother was doing this.

/Flashback/

It was a few weeks back. Temari looked around the corner the corner into the living room where her mom was folding laundry. _Deep breaths Temari. Deep breaths. You can do this._

She walked slowly into the living room. Her mother didn't look up.

"Um...mom?" No reaction. "Can I talk to you about something?" Still nothing. "It's kind of important..."

Finally she looked up and smiled. "What is it, hon?"

_Oh shit. I can't do this. I can NOT do this!_ She started to walk out of the room but turned to her mom and said slowly, "Mom...I think I like someone..."

Her mother's face lit up almost before she spoke the words. "Oh Temari! That's nothing to be ashamed of! That's _wonderful_!" She came up and put her hands on Temari's shoulders. "So, who's the lucky guy?"

_Now I REALLY can't do this._ "Um...that's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about..."

Her mother's face fell in worry. "What is it?"

Temari tried to breathe. This was WAY harder than talking to the mirror. Maybe because the mirror has the same exact reactions as her and is just an image of herself.

"You're wrong." She started. She looked at her mom. _Don't cry, don't cry..._ "It _is_ something to be ashamed of."

Her mom looked confused. Temari tried so hard to say it without actually saying it, but apparently that wasn't going to work.

"I like Tenten..." This was whispered, speaking the name of her best friend of three years, and she was frustrated that her mom didn't hear what she said.

"What?" Even though she thought her mother hadn't heard her, she dropped her hands from Temari's shoulders and took a subtile step back.

"I LIKE TENTEN! I'M A LESBIAN!" she shouted. Her mother's face darkened. She was ashamed of her daughter. She covered her face. She was ashamed of _herself_. That night, for the first time in her life,Temari cried after talking to her mother.

/End Flashback/

Temari tried to stop the dry sobs that were coming now. That wasn't going to work. She let them win and now concentrated on not throwing up anymore. If she loved a girl, and her mother was ashamed and wanted to move her away from the girl she loved then fine. Let her have her fun. While she just quietly curled up and died.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Temari walked back downstairs as soon as she heard her mom leave. She always went out for a drive to clear her head after a fight.

She walked over to the fridge and opened it for no particular reason. Next, she opened the freezer and got out an ice pack to put over her eyes. They burned like hell and so did her throat. She walked over and got some water.

"Who the hell does she think she is! God? What the fuck is wrong with her!" Temari pounded her fist on the table and took a sip of water.

"She's only moving me to get me away from Tenten, like it's going to turn me automatically straight or something. Why am I even still here? How can she trust me to be alone right now? I could kill myself!"

The phone rang. Temari walked over and looked at the Caller ID. Tenten. Great. Just great. Temari pushed the "Talk" button, and without saying anything, hung up. She was probably never going to talk to her again. Oh shit. She remembered something. Tenten only lived a few blocks down and her mother was good friends with Tenten's mother. Temari's mom usually went to talk to Tenten's mom when she had problems. If her mother was there...

Temari banged her head on the table and the phone rang again. Tenten. She picked up then hung up. She didn't want to talk to anyone, especially Tenten at a time like this. She wished she would stop calling.

Wishing didn't work. Tenten called again. This time, Temari got up and put the phone under a cushion on the couch. She needed to take a walk. Even though it was pouring rain outside, she grabbed her jacket and walked into the cool, wet air.

As much as she tried not to, she started to cry again. Temari was slightly surprised that she had any left in her.

She walked into the park that her and Tenten used to go to last summer. Of course this summer was different. This was the summer she found out her feelings. Temari walked over and sat on the bench where they always used to sit and talk. She tried to think about something, no, _anything_ else, other than her sexuality. So the weather's been rainy lately hasn't it? Heh heh heh...

She sighed and buried her head in her knees that were drawn up to her chest. She could feel a presence. _Dear God please no..._

"Temari?"

Temari got up and ran without even looking to see if it was actually Tenten. She knew it was, no doubt. She ran as fast as she could, ignoring the fact that she couldn't breathe and that Tenten was calling her.


	3. Chapter 3

Red: PLEASE READ! This takes place 2 months later on the day Temari's moving. Just so your not confused. Last chapter, I'm pretty sure. I know the story went really fast, and I'm sorry.

Chapter 3

Temari stood looking out her window at the moving company guys taking her stuff away and her mom trying to flirt with one. Trying not to cry for the second time that day, she turned and faced her now empty room and sighed. This could be the last time she ever saw Tenten. She sighed again.

"I hate my life", she whispered.

There was a knock on her door. Temari looked out the window. Her mother was still out there. Stupid moving guys. The nerve, bothering her while she was trying to emotionally kill herself. She turned to the closed door.

"There's nothing left in here!" she shouted at it. Why couldn't people just leave her alone? Can't they see that she wants them to? She turned back to the window and started to count the moving company men when the door opened. Temari closed her eyes in frustration. How hard is 'leave me alone' to understand?

"Temari?"

Temari's eyes flew open. Like a shot she ran off down the stairs and out the door, Tenten chasing her the whole way. Tenten caught up and seized Temari's wrist pulling her to a halt.

"What the hell, Temari! You've been ignoring my calls, e-mails, text messages and my every attempt to get a hold of you at all for the past two months! What is your frickin' problem! Why do you hate me!"

Those last three words stung Temari and echoed in her head, taunting her. _You hate me...you hate me..._ Hate her? She could never... It hurt that Tenten thought that.

"Look at me!"

Tenten spun Temari around to look at her face. Temari noticed Tenten had tears in her eyes which brought tears to her own. She felt even lower than she did. If that was possible. Tenten let go of her wrist.

"Fine. You know what? Have fun a hundred miles away from here." Tenten started to walk away.

"Temari! It's time to go!" her mother called. Shit. Not now. The tears started to roll down her cheeks. All of this was happening too fast. Her head spun. Temari ran toward Tenten. She grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to face her.

"I could never hate you."

Temari moved her hands to cup Tenten's cheeks and kissed her. Tenten wrapped her arms around Temari's neck deepening the kiss.

"Temari? Where are you?"

Temari and Tenten broke apart just as her mother found her. She had a look of fake happiness on her face. "Oh good you guys are talking again. It's time to leave Temari. Goodbye Tenten."

Her mother turned on her heel and walked away as Temari reluctantly followed. She couldn't bear to look back at Tenten.

She got in the passenger seat of the car and put her seat belt on while her mom turned it on and started to drive.

Temari finally decided to look back at Tenten. She was standing in the middle of the road looking after the car with tears streaming down her face. Temari started to cry too. She looked back at her love until they turned the corner and couldn't see her anymore.

Owari

Red: Wow. That was depressing. Are my stories going too fast? If they are I'll work on it. And after all that Temari's mom still didn't care! Oh well. That's fanfiction for ya.


End file.
